


there doesn't seem to be anyone around

by sanhyung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, it's four am, lowkey existential, san is confused, this is just soft bullshit, two liddol boys in love, very soft, woosan are so cute :(, wooyoung is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhyung/pseuds/sanhyung
Summary: San stayed silent. The waves crashed on a rock not far away from them, the sound drifting through the air in rhythm with the tide. The very first rays of sunlight became visible over the liquid horizon. Wooyoung rolled onto his back again.“I guess.” San mumbled quietly, but Wooyoung heard it.“You guess?”“Yeah, I guess.”Wooyoung scoffed. “You guess.”or,,, woosan being soft on a beach at night





	there doesn't seem to be anyone around

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is?? my first published fic?? wild bro. anyways it's 4am and i'm just super fuckin soft,,,,, hopefully this is okay it wasn't proofread or anything whoops

Frigid water lapped at the bottom of San’s calves, putting his mind at ease as he laid in the sand. The breeze was gentle, blowing mist from the sea onto his hand as he held it up, hovering above his face and reaching to the stars above.  
He loved nights like this, he thought. Nights where the morning seemed like years away, as if he could simply sit there and listen to the waves for the rest of his life. He swore he could, if the universe let him.  
Nights like this allowed his thoughts to wander. He ran fingers through his sandy hair and pondered things. Little things, like what he should wear tomorrow. Vast things, things he didn’t have answers for, like whether he would live a long life. Whether it really mattered, or whether he should focus on making it great either way.  
He wasn’t doing great at that, he supposed. At living life to the fullest.

Back at his house, a couple minutes’ walk from where he sat at the edge of the sea, Wooyoung slept soundly. San had left him there; sleepovers always did this to him, made him restless during the night. Wooyoung knew he left to think in the early hours, as he always did, but they had agreed not to mention it. Agreed without verbally agreeing.  
San stood up slowly, pushing himself up from the sand, and walked father into the water. The air was cold around him, and the water was colder. He sighed quietly.  
Wooyoung.  
The name sparked joy in him, yet somewhere deep in his heart it stirred something else. He couldn’t quite place the emotion, but it made him feel a bit sick. Or… Uneasy. Nervous. Flustered. Guilty.  
Why was he guilty? He confused himself more by the minute, as he always did when he thought deeply about his best friend. Guilt was there because… He knew how Wooyoung looked at him. He could count the stars in the other’s eyes when they talked, if he was allowed to get close enough. Wooyoung wouldn’t mind. Would San?  
He kicked at the waves as they tickled his skin. Curse Wooyoung. Curse him.

He sighed again, this time more drawn out. His fingers tugged at the hair on his scalp. It hurt.

“San?”  
He released his grip, turning to see Wooyoung standing by the edge of the water. The boy looked cold, knuckles white from how tightly he was gripping his arms close to his chest.  
“Wooyoung. Hey.” San replied. He stepped out of the water and towards his friend. “What are you doing out here?”  
“You’d been out here longer than usual.” He said, eyebrows creasing. “I was worried you were upset.”  
San hummed. He wasn’t upset. Just a little lost in his own head - and heart. “I’m fine.”  
Wooyoung nodded, seeming unconvinced. “Can I sit?”

San nodded back, motioning for the boy to sit in the sand. He followed suit directly after, arms wrapping around his knees to protect from the cold. They sat together, trembling in the wind like leaves, until Wooyoung spoke up.

“Why do you come out here?” He asked.  
San pondered the question, “To think.”  
“About what?”  
“Anything. Everything.”  
“How poetic.”  
San elbowed Wooyoung’s forearm.  
“Really, though,” Wooyoung continued, “What do you think about? You spent so much time out here tonight, you must be thinking about something important.”  
San leaned back, head making contact with the soft sand. He pulled Wooyoung down next to him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Wooyoung’s head resting on San’s arm as they listened to each other’s heartbeats. San’s was racing. He wasn’t sure why.

Wooyoung rolled over so he was facing the other boy. “Does it have something to do with…” He paused. “Me?”  
San stayed silent. The waves crashed on a rock not far away from them, the sound drifting through the air in rhythm with the tide. The very first rays of sunlight became visible over the liquid horizon. Wooyoung rolled onto his back again.  
“I guess.” San mumbled quietly, but Wooyoung heard it.  
“You guess?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
Wooyoung scoffed. “You guess.”

The truth was, San wasn’t sure if it was an internal issue or an external one. Sure, his mind and heart were battling over the boy who laid next to him, his hair blending in with the dusty sand and his fingers playing absently with San’s own. But it was San’s issue. He couldn’t control his feelings - feelings. Oh.  
That’s what this was. He had… Feelings for Wooyoung. What kind of feelings, he wasn’t sure. The romantic kind, yes, but were they strong? Did he really want to say it out loud? Make it real?  
Why wouldn’t he? Wooyoung had feelings for San too, he was sure of it. He had been for a long while. Why was it still so hard to put it out in the open?  
San listened to the sounds around them for a second. What could go wrong?

He glanced at the boy beside him. His eyes had fluttered shut, breath escaping his parted lips and becoming fog above them. Still, his fingers were woven between San’s own, thumb rubbing over the back of him hand comfortingly. There were times like this where San couldn’t bear to take his eyes off the younger boy. As if something would happen if he didn’t. He’d lose him, lose this moment where everything was perfect.  
So San didn’t take his eyes off him, not once. He pulled his arm out from under him, moving slowly as not to shock the boy, although Wooyoung’s eyes still blinked up at him in confusion.

“Sannie?” He questioned.  
San just smiled at him as he rolled onto his side. And kept rolling. He placed a hand on either side of Wooyoung’s head, and rested his knees on either side of the boy’s hips.  
Wooyoung giggled. “What are you up to?”  
San kept smiling.  
“You better not pour sand in my face.” Wooyoung pouted. He had been the butt end of San’s foolishness far too many times.  
San’s smile grew even softer.  
“You’re weirding me out, Sannie.” Wooyoung’s pout grew.  
This time, San was the one to laugh. “Sorry.”

They stayed like that, looking at each other curiously, gauging the other’s reaction as their eyes met in a wondrous stupor. San’s hand moved on its own. He brushed Wooyoung’s hair out of his face, fingers moving down the younger boy’s cheek, eyes trailing down his face until they landed on his lips.  
“Can I kiss you?” They muttered breathlessly, in unison.  
They both grinned. Wooyoung chewed on his bottom lip slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, you can, Sannie.”  
San let himself fall to his elbow, one hand still caressing the side of Wooyoung’s face. He could feel the younger’s breath on his face, and suddenly his mind went blank. His eyes zeroed in on Wooyoung’s lips. He’d never seen them so close before. They were beautiful; Wooyoung was beautiful.

Their lips found each other’s gently, and San felt Wooyoung let out a ragged breath as they began to move. The kiss was tentative, as one between best friends should be. San could have sworn he felt a grain of sand trapped between them - the thought was quickly discarded, as Wooyoung opened his mouth invitingly. His hand moved to cup San’s against his face, the boy on top deepening the kiss even more.

Somewhere between the mingling of their breath and the tangling of their fingers, San felt a laugh bubbling in his chest. He giggled against Wooyoung’s lips. The younger boy broke the kiss, eyes batting open and a smile forming on his own face.  
“What’s so funny?” He whispered.  
San shook his head, “It was this easy.”  
Wooyoung pecked San’s lips shyly. “Yeah. This easy.”  
They stole one last bashful kiss, before San rolled off of the other boy and onto the sand beside him. Their fingers were still interlaced, and the sparkle in their eyes hadn’t faded. Maybe it never would.

“Look.” Wooyoung sat up. “The sun’s rising.”  
San followed suit, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He hummed in affirmation.  
His eyes drifted away from the sunrise across the water, and landed on Wooyoung’s face. His cheeks were flushed from the kiss still, and the early morning sunlight made his skin glow warmly. He was beautiful, San thought. And while Wooyoung watched the sunrise, San watched him. He could watch him forever, if the universe let him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for entertaining my lovey dovey bullshit. gotta love the soft boys
> 
> find me on twitter @mxtape3 uwu (idk how to link it yet,,,,, rip)


End file.
